


Over You

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Break Up, Sad, Sam Winchester Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: You freak out and leave Sam after he tries to tell you about monsters. This is Sam remembering you as he drinks.





	Over You

_"Please Y/n-"_

_"No Sam! If you wanted to break up you could have just said so. You didn't need to make up some ridiculous story about monsters and hell." You shout back at him as you stuff a bag into your car._

_"Please, let me explain." He pleas as he steps out onto the street in just jeans and a t-shirt._

_"Why? So you can tell me more crazy stories about vampires and demons? No thank you. I really thought we had something Sam." You glare_ _angrily_ _and open the car door to slide in but stop to look at him first._

_"Please Y/n." He pleas one last time, his puppy eyes almost making you want to stay. Almost._

_"Sorry Sammy. Goodbye." You slide into the front seat and start the car, rolling down the window before leaving. "And please don't call me, I don't want to hear about this anymore." You add before speeding off, Sam left alone in the middle of the sidewalk._  
_***_

Sam sat by the window of the motel room, his laptop on the table open to some page he couldn't care less about at the moment. He was too interested in staring out the window at the street below. The headlights of the cars brushed past with the occasional honk or siren. You were out there somewhere in the world, though he didn't know where.

He kept your request to not call. He didn't even try to track you or anything. You wanted to be left alone so that's what he did. He would respect your final request as his girlfriend. Now ex.

Normally when a girl left, she left this world, not just his arms. She would suffer because of his job, because of his choices. Perhaps he should be thankful you left before you could fall into whatever curse he seemed to have. He wanted to be happy for you, to be glad you didn't have to suffer like Jess, you got away. That same feeling also caused a sick rumbling in his stomach that did nothing to distract him from the whole building in his heart.

He stood and slowly sauntered his way to the nightstand where Dean had left his most recent bottle of Jack. Sam took it and slid onto the floor next to the bed, leaning back against the matress. He opened the bottle and took a sip, letting the cool liquor burn his throat. He sat there reminiscing about the times he spent with you, a chill running down his spine.

***  
_"Come on loser!" You laugh as you run into the snow covered park, deep footprints leading towards you._

_"You are enjoying this way too much." He smiled and slowly waded his way through the snow._

_"No such thing as too much fun!" You giggle as you fall on to your back, sinking down a solid 5 inches or so._

_"Yeah, well you're not the one who will be getting someone's cold hands shoved up their shirt later." He laughed as he kicked a bit of snow on you, covering your legs._

_You could tell he wanted to say something else, but before he could you grabbed his sleeve and yanked him down next to you. He fell with a thud into the cold, splashing it up at you. You couldn't help the burst of laughter as he glared up at you from where he lay, obviously not meaning it._

_You open your mouth to speak, but are stopped by a handful of snow to the face. He laughs as you sputter and throw some back at him, starting an all out snowball fight._

_***_  
Sam took another long swig from the bottle before pulling out his phone. He stopped and stared at the picture on his lock screen. Your signature funny face still lit up his phone, a selfie you took one day when you still his phone.

  
He still hasn't changed it, nor has he removed your music from his phone. He still has all of your favorite songs saved in a playlist labeled 'Y/n's jams'. Once in a while he still plays them. He can hear you screaming along to the lyrics in his head. Scrolling through the list, he picks one of your favorites and puts it as loud as his phone will go.

***  
_"Feel the rain on your skin! No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in!" You screamed along while dancing around in the living room._

_Sam came back from the bathroom to see you spinning around and shaking your hips to the beat, jumping across the couch and floor as you jam out. He stopped and leaned against the wall, watching you as you ran around screaming your lungs out._

_You turn and open your eyes to see him standing there, your eyes going wide and face turning red as you burst into a fit of laughter. You beckon him over and let him spin you around as you continue to sing along._

_"Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten." You sing along a bit quieter so you don't blow out his eardrums and Sam rewards you with a tender kiss._

_***_  
Sam knew the song was kinda girly, but he couldn't help the fond memories that came with it. He took another long swig as the song changed to something more befitting the current mood.

***  
_"Keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love." You belted out the ballad as Sam drove down the road in your little blue car._

_Sam had a smile on his face the whole way to the dinner as he saw the pure joy on your face. Nothing made him happier than watching you mess around, so innocent to the horrors of his life. You didn't have to worry about werewolves and ghouls attacking you in the night or pissed off demons hunting you across the country._

_***_  
He took another swig of the booze, noticing he was starting to get low. He decided he didn't want to get up and set the bottle aside, laying his head back against the bed.

The next song started to play, an unimpressed huff coming from Sam. _"Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me crying?"_

The door opened before it could reach the chorus. Sam normally would have jumped up to make sure it wasn't an intruder, but he didn't have it in him. He could tell from the exaggerated sigh that it was his brother Dean.

_"I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."_

Dean stopped for a moment to hear the song before speaking. "Cheesy pop break up songs. Man you really are a hopeless romantic." Dean tried to make jokes but Sam just ignored him and grabbed the bottle. "Uh uh. No more for you." Dean grabbed the booze from Sam before he could take another drink and shut the music off.

Sam didn't say anything, just groaned and laid his head back. Dean couldn't stand to just watch Sam self destruct like this. He knew how important you were to Sam, a slice of normalcy that he never gets to have. He wasn't some big shot monster Hunter with you. To you he was just another guy who had to travel a lot for work. You never pressured him for details, you let him come to you himself, but when he finally opened up you pushed him away calling him crazy. That's the part that hurt the most.

Dean gave up, sliding in next to Sam and taking a big swig before passing it back to his brother. Sam took it, giving Dean a look as he scrolled through the music selection on Sam's phone.

"If I'm sitting here with you we are at least playing decent music." Dean huffed as he picked a different song.

_"So close, no matter how far. Couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters."_


End file.
